


"𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝔼𝕘𝕘" (𝔻𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕞 𝕊𝕄ℙ ℍ𝕒𝕣𝕖𝕞)

by SakuraTheSimp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Darryl Noveschosch is Called BadBoyHalo, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, He/Him Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Love, M/M, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Multi, Trans Floris | Fundy, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, a6d - Freeform, dream - Freeform, eret - Freeform, maybe smut, sapnap - Freeform, skeppy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraTheSimp/pseuds/SakuraTheSimp
Summary: This is not an x reader storyA little after The Egg appeared another Egg was found in L'Manberg, It wasn't like the other Egg it didn't have the tentacles/vines (Whatever you call it) it didn't speak, it was just there.....
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

I don't know much about The Egg lore so things might be wrong and made up but it's an AU

There might be TW or CW on some chapters but I will put it at the top so you will know! Also, there will be cussing 

There might be smut idk yet

The people in the harem (idk what you call it)

Dream

Sapnap

GeorgeNotFound

Badboyhalo

Skeppy

Technoblade

Wilbur Soot

Fundy

Eret

Quackity 

Karl Jacobs

Tommyinnit 

Tubbo

Ranboo

If you want any other people please tell me, I also might change this!


	2. Proluge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'Manberg (Well 3 members) wants to get to the other egg before the Eggpire gets there

Third POV:

Tubbo, Tommy, and Ranboo want to adventure and look at The Egg, they actually haven't seen The Egg but that's going to change tonight! They all snuck out and started walking

15 Minutes later

"How much more do we have to walk," Tommy says "Not much more, calm down," Tubbo said but instantly ran in front of the two "It's the Egg!" He said

They were all looking at the Egg but still being very careful, but they all stopped and looked in shock as they heard a crack and saw well a crack on the Egg "OH MY GOD WE BROKE IT!" Ranboo said, "Maybe we can just cover it up!" Tubbo says as he touched the Egg but it just cracked more and more until the Eggshell pieces fell and revealed a

....Person? They were wrapped up with tentacles/vines by their wrists, ankles, waist, and neck and had black hair and a mask thing on their eyes "What the fuck" Tommy says and takes a picture "Tommy did you take a picture?" Ranboo says "Yeah it's for blackmail," He says with a giggle while they were talking Tubbo got the person down "We should probably take them back to L'Manberg

And with that, they were walking back to L'Manberg and set them in a spare room and went to go to sleep

Tubbo's POV: I woke and looked at the clock "10:00 am, I should get up- Wait, THE PERSON" I thought as I got up walked to the spare room, I opened the door, and saw them awake "Hello!" I said as I walked in "W-Who are you?" They said in an accent? I didn't know what accent it was but it's not American so that's good, I guess? "My name's Tubbo, you?" "Um my name is A6D, do you know where I am?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry these uploads will take a while also I will try to finish the next chapter tomorrow


End file.
